Savior
by MarySueSlytherin
Summary: Snape saves Hermione's life when a spell goes wrong. But who used the spell on her? Eventual HGSS Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Mystery

Standard Disclaimer: This is not my kool-aide stand. I'm making no money from this thing. J.K.R. just asked me to watch the stand while she went to the store for more sugar.

A/N: Story takes place during the trio's seventh year or so. There are a few HBP spoilers. The spell that is used on Hermione was written by me, and is Latin.

Professor Snape glared at his seventh year N.E.W.T. Defense Against The Dark Arts class. They screwed up far less often than his first years, damn it. It's no fun when they don't screw up. And the fact that this class was a mix of students from all four houses didn't help. Slytherins sat next to Hufflepuffs, across the isle from Ravenclaws sharing desks with Gryffindors, and so on. It seemed to him that the majority of the competitive spirit between houses diminished by the time they got to their seventh year. He didn't like it.

"That's enough. Clean up and get out." Snape snarled. He nearly collapsed into his desk chair with a hand over his eyes. He had another headache coming on, he could feel it. Students clamored to pack up their books and wands. Merlin, but they were noisy.

After a moment, it was finally quiet. "Thank the stars. Now I can get to the kitchen for some chamomile and not be bothered."

Severus checked both ways before entering the corridor. Seeing no one, he preformed the complex locking spell on his classroom door and started for the kitchens. He walked softly, but swiftly, as always. Just before he reached the Trophy Room, he could hear raised voices.

"…..I'm just not sure it's the best thing to do!"

"I don't want to hear it, Hermione! Did you write the spell or not?" Snape couldn't determine the source of the male voice, but it was obvious that the girl was Ms. Granger.

"Yes, I did, but I don't want to use it," Hermione whimpered. There was an exasperated sigh and the sound of parchment being snatched out of someone's hand.

"Fetura Finio…."

"STOP! Please!" Hermione was crying now as she interrupted.

"Derepente!"

Hermione screamed, and Snape heard her fall to the floor. The male voice uttered a curse word and ran off down the hallway. Hermione was moaning loudly and sobbing. Severus turned the corner and found her lying on the floor clutching her stomach. It was obvious that she was in pain, but Snape was unsure why.

"Ms. Granger, what's wrong?" Only the familiar sounds of pain. "Can't you speak? Can you stand?" Hermione shook her head violently and sobbed even louder. As he watched, Severus could see a bloodstain spread over her skirt and school robes. He knew then that she was in serious trouble. He gathered Hermione up in his arms and ran for Madame Pomfrey's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Information

Severus waited in the hall while Madame Pomfrey examined Hermione. He was trying to decipher the spell he had heard. Finio was obviously Latin for 'end,' but he hadn't heard the other words before. Not knowing the answer had caused Severus to adopt his signature scowl by the time the school nurse snuck quietly into the hallway, easing the infirmary door shut behind her.

"Thank you for bringing Ms. Granger directly to me, Severus. She very well could have bled to death otherwise."

"What in Merlin's name happened to her Poppy?"

"She miscarried a fetus in that corridor. Forcefully and against her will from what you told me. From what I can tell, the pregnancy was approximately ten weeks along. Do you have any idea who the boy was?"

"Miscarried!" Suddenly to spell translated perfectly in Snape's mind. "No, I didn't recognize his voice. I'm bloody well going to find out though."

Snape started to move towards the infirmary door, but Madame Pomfrey cut him off, saying that Hermione needed as much rest as possible. Severus growled briefly in the back of his throat and turned to stalk off.

"Would you let Minerva and Albus know what's happened? They will wonder why Ms. Granger is absent for the next day or two."

Snape grunted a response, but headed for the Headmaster's office. His head still throbbed in time with his heartbeat, but what Poppy had said was true. Dumbledore and McGonagal were worry-warts and Ms. Granger's perfect attendance record would help to heighten their confusion. He mumbled the password to Albus' office (Sugar Quill this week, of all things) and headed up the stairs.


End file.
